¿Desde cuando tengo hermana?
by CraXyGiRl3
Summary: Percy descubre que tiene una hermana que fue congelada en el tiempo y ahora se enfrentan a una nueva profesia
1. Chapter 1

Percy estaba practicando con la espada cuando vio a todos correr hacia el lago. Tapo a Riptide y fue en camino al lago junto con Annabeth. La tomo de la mano y fueron al lago. Al llegar todos estaban rodeando algo, como cuando el Thalia salio de su arbol y se presento.

Percy y Annabeth se miraron, separaron sus manos y empujaron a todo el mundo para ver.

-!hey!- dijo un chico de Ares pero Percy lo ignoro por completo

Llegaron al frente y Annabeh ahogo un grito y Percy ahogo un grito. Una chica identica a el. Con el pelo negro, los ojos de verde mar a azul oscuro del alta mar. Con la piel bronceada y los labios rojos. Era hermosa pero...!quien hizo una replica femenina de el! Miro a los campistas de Hefesto y ellos levantaron las manos. Recuerda que Hefesto hizo a Pandora ¿porque sus hijos no harian tambien chicas?

Volvio a mirar a su gemela o lo que sea que fuera y se dio cuenta que tenian la misma mirada. Quiron se acerco a la chica y abrio los ojos como platos. De cadera para abajo estaba cubierta de hielo.

-Leo...¿podrias?-dijo Quiron mirando a la chica

Leo asintio, el fuego que salia de su palma derretia el hielo de la chica. Ella miraba a todos asustada. Percy penso que cuando Leo terminara de derretirle el hielo de las piernas se meteria al agua y nadaria a otro lugar pero se equivoco.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Quiron mirandola.

Percy se dio cuenta que tenia traje de adolencente alrededor de los años treinta y se le ocurrio una idea espeluznante... No, no, no

-eso quisiera saber- respondio la chica -¿ donde estoy?

-Campamento Media-Sangre o meztizo- respondio Percy abrazando a Annabeth y mirando a la chica

-Eres... igual a mi- dijo esta mirandolo de arriba abajo

-y tu igual a mi

Quiron solo posaba la mirada del uno al otro al igual que todos. Annabeth miraba a Percy con preocupacion por miedo a como reaccionara con esa noticia. Quiron dio golpes con sus cascos para que todos callazen y asi paso.

-supongo que esta noche lo averiguaremos- dijo y todos volvieron a sus actividades menos Percy, Annabeth y Quiron miraban a la chica que ella apenas podia mantenerse de pie. Te llevaremos a la casa grande haber si te acuerdasde algo y luego Percy y Annabeth te daran un recorrido por el campamento y gracias a lo que Percy le pidio a los dioses que reclamaran a sus hijos.

-Woah yo no soy hija de ningun dios, de eso estoy segura- ella dijo y a Percy le recordo a su primer dia en el campamento cuando penso que su madre habia muerto y todo eso.

Quiron se la llebo en el lomo porque ella no podia mantenerse de pie de ninguna manera. Percy miro a Annabeth y ella a el.

-no lo puedo creer-Percy solto a Annabeth y se sento en una banca

-tal vez solo sea un parecido- dijo Annabeth sentandose a lado suyo

-si y por eso es exactamente igual a mi pero femenino

-no creo que sea eso...

-!si no es eso ¿que es?!

-!no lo se percy!¿que tal si solamente es una gran similitud y nada mas

-bien pero por ahora puedo estar solo

Annabeth asintio, Percy le dio un beso en los labios y se fue. Percy fue a la cabaña de Poseidon. Nico Di Angelo estaba recargado en la pared. En las sombras como siempre. Su hermana mayor Bianca Di Angelo habia muerto en una mision hace unos años y eso lo habia dejado completamente distinto a como estaba. Su cabello negro como las sombras, ojos oscuros, su piel palida, sus ojeras y su tipica camisa con una calabera de dibujo. A pesar que solo tenia trece años parecia como de diez y seis.

-hola- le dije

-hola- dice y me ve -¿porque andas de ese animo?

-por algo-

Se encogio en hombros y volvio a sus pensamientos, a veces ese chico le da escalofrios.

Entro en la cabaña de Poseidon y se dio una sorpresa al ver a su medio hermano, Tyson

-Hermano!-grito Tyson y abrazo a Percy y casi le rompe la columna pero se limita a sonreir.

Ahi estaba su primer medio-hermano descubierto, con su pelo negro reboloteado, su unico ojo, sus dientes torcidos pero ya habia crecido como unos treinta centimentros

-HOLA GRANDULON! dijo Percy

-Papi me dejo pasar aqui unas semanas

-eso es genial Tyson pero ahora estoy cansado

-claro! duerme hermano

Tyson lo dejo de abrazar y empezo a arreglar la cabaña de Poseidon que era un chiquero, le dijo a Percy que talvez ayudaria a los chicos de Hefesto a idear cosas y cosas asi. Percy solo asentia y miraba la litera, hasta que se durmio.

Percy piensa que los sueños de los Meztisos apestan, solo te muestran cosas que pasan

Percy estaba parado en un lugar asi como los cuarenta o treinta, habia una chica de cabello negro con la piel bronceada que estaba dibujando cosas en hojas de papel mientras una mujer mas o menos entre los treinta y algo preparaba la cena.

-Madre ¿cuando conocere a mi padre?- le pregunto la chica

-Muy pronto Selene, yo lo se

La chica, Selene se volteo y Percy vio que era la misma chica que esta en el campamento. Dibujaba a un hombre guapo en la hoja, con cabello oscuro y una barba negra que salia del mar

-Ojala llegue a conocerlo- murmuro la chica

Su madre una mujer casi identica a ella. Estaba sollozando y luego paso algo que dejo sin aliento a Percy. Un terremoto empezo a sacudir la casa. La estufa cayo en un agujero. Poseidon llego a la casa de la mujer y se quedo para ver como se la tragaba la tierra. Selene gritaba por su madre. Poseidon la agarro para evitar que cayera a una grieta. Poseidon sabia porque su hermano, Hades queria llevarselas, Zeus le habia lastimado pero Poseidon no iba a permitirse perder a su hija. Se la llevo fuera de la casa.

-POSEIDON- resono la voz de un hombre

-MADRE!- gritaba la chica -SUELTEME!

-NO, EH PERDIDO A TU MADRE NO TE PERDERE A TI!- dijo Poseidon y la conjelo en un cubo de hielo de agua salada y salto con su hija al agua

Percy se levanto sobresaltado, tenia sudor pegado a la frente ¿porque Poseidon no le habia dicho que tenia a una hermana?¿o porque traerla hasta ahora?¿amo mas a la madre de Selene que a la suya? preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Se metio a bañar por que estaba muy pegajoso

Salio se vistio, hora de la cena. Salio y se sento en la mesa de Poseidon junto a Tyson. Dio la mitad de su comida a los dioses. Selene...su hermana estaba sentada con Quiron hablando de no sabe que. Quiron se paro y dijo:

-Es hora de Captura la Bandera ya saben los equipos. Los olimpicos vs. los dioses menores (los cuales han ganado casi todas asta ahora)- dice Quiron mientras los chicos de Ares se quejan

-¿que hay de la nueva?-dice un chico de Ares

-Es guapa puede ser de Afrodita- Parloteo una de las chicas de Afrodita, Piper se asqueaba algunas veces de los comentarios de sus hermanas

-no todas las bonitas tienen que ser de Afrodita- dijo Piper

Selene si que era bonita que parecia que usaba maquillaje pero Percy no sabia si Selene conocia el maquillaje o algo parecido

-por ahora, ella estara con Afrodita-

¿como se llama?- quizo saber la cabaña de Hefesto

-A un no lo sabemos, no recuerda ni como se llama

A Percy se le salio el nombre de su hermana

-!SE LLAMA SELENE!

Todos le voltearon a ver. Selene solo lo veia sonriendo, una sonrisa que le daba escalofrios... la suya. Percy se encogio en hombros.

-Bien, Selene se va con las chicas de Afrodita- Anuncio Quiron -PREPARENCE, ARMENCE Y YA SABEN QUE LOS LIMITES SON EN EL LAGO

Percy se armo, se repartieron asi, Ares, Atenea y Apolo irian por la bandera. Demeter, Poseidon y Afrodita eran defensas. Hefesto, Hermes, Dionisio protegian laa bandera. Se acomodaron, Percy saco a Riptide, Sono el cuerno y los chicos de Ares, Atenea y Apolo iban hacia el grupo contrario. La lucha se veia por todo eso claro, nada de mutilaciones, ni asesinatos.

Las cabañas de Nemesis, Hecate hiban hacia el grupo de Percy. La lucha se desato. Una hija de Nemesis iba directo hacia Percy pero demeter hizo crecer plantas y le enredo sus pies y callo y eso la enfurecio y maldijo. Percy fue contra un hijo de Hecate y bueno es magico y lo golpeo con un choque magico de no se que y algo paso y no lo hozo Percy. Una ola gigante de agua se poso sobre ellos y los mojo a todos, Percy recibio dos tajos en los brazos con una espada. Las chicas de Afrodita se quejaban de que estaban empapadas y claro Piper puso los ojos en blanco. Selene habia recibido un corte en el muslo. Demeter no se quejaba pero si q estaba molesta.

Percy y Selene saltaron al agua al casi mismo tiempo. Las heridas de Percy si que se curaban rapido en el agua, ahora descubririan de quien es hija Selene. Primero salio Selene recuperada y Percy unos minutos despues. La Cabañas de los Olimpicos ganaron por primera vez en meses. Yeih -penso Percy de mala gana- Ahora tenngo una hermana mayor

Quiron se acerco y dijo:

-LAS CABAÑAS DE LOS OLIMPICOS GANAN...- se detubo en seco al ver sobre la cabeza de Selene

Un tridente se poso sobre la cabeza de Selene. La cabaña de Afrodita se enfado por que ella no era su hermana y Piper se veia feliz por que sus hermanas se habian puesto molestas. Obvio Piper adora a sus hermanos y hermanas pero le encanta verlos enojados.

-SALVE SELENE...-empezo Quiron, arrodillandose- HIJA DEL DIOS DE LOS MARES Y AJITADOR DE TIERRAS. SALVE HIJA DE POSEIDON


	2. Chapter 2

Percy estaba practicando con la espada cuando vio a todos correr hacia el lago. Tapo a Riptide y fue en camino al lago junto con Annabeth. La tomo de la mano y fueron al lago. Al llegar todos estaban rodeando algo, como cuando el Thalia salio de su arbol y se presento.

Percy y Annabeth se miraron, separaron sus manos y empujaron a todo el mundo para ver.

-!hey!- dijo un chico de Ares pero Percy lo ignoro por completo

Llegaron al frente y Annabeh ahogo un grito y Percy ahogo un grito. Una chica identica a el. Con el pelo negro, los ojos de verde mar a azul oscuro del alta mar. Con la piel bronceada y los labios rojos. Era hermosa pero...!quien hizo una replica femenina de el! Miro a los campistas de Hefesto y ellos levantaron las manos. Recuerda que Hefesto hizo a Pandora ¿porque sus hijos no harian tambien chicas?

Volvio a mirar a su gemela o lo que sea que fuera y se dio cuenta que tenian la misma mirada. Quiron se acerco a la chica y abrio los ojos como platos. De cadera para abajo estaba cubierta de hielo.

-Leo...¿podrias?-dijo Quiron mirando a la chica

Leo asintio, el fuego que salia de su palma derretia el hielo de la chica. Ella miraba a todos asustada. Percy penso que cuando Leo terminara de derretirle el hielo de las piernas se meteria al agua y nadaria a otro lugar pero se equivoco.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Quiron mirandola.

Percy se dio cuenta que tenia traje de adolencente alrededor de los años treinta y se le ocurrio una idea espeluznante... No, no, no

-eso quisiera saber- respondio la chica -¿ donde estoy?

-Campamento Media-Sangre o meztizo- respondio Percy abrazando a Annabeth y mirando a la chica

-Eres... igual a mi- dijo esta mirandolo de arriba abajo

-y tu igual a mi

Quiron solo posaba la mirada del uno al otro al igual que todos. Annabeth miraba a Percy con preocupacion por miedo a como reaccionara con esa noticia. Quiron dio golpes con sus cascos para que todos callazen y asi paso.

-supongo que esta noche lo averiguaremos- dijo y todos volvieron a sus actividades menos Percy, Annabeth y Quiron miraban a la chica que ella apenas podia mantenerse de pie. Te llevaremos a la casa grande haber si te acuerdasde algo y luego Percy y Annabeth te daran un recorrido por el campamento y gracias a lo que Percy le pidio a los dioses que reclamaran a sus hijos.

-Woah yo no soy hija de ningun dios, de eso estoy segura- ella dijo y a Percy le recordo a su primer dia en el campamento cuando penso que su madre habia muerto y todo eso.

Quiron se la llebo en el lomo porque ella no podia mantenerse de pie de ninguna manera. Percy miro a Annabeth y ella a el.

-no lo puedo creer-Percy solto a Annabeth y se sento en una banca

-tal vez solo sea un parecido- dijo Annabeth sentandose a lado suyo

-si y por eso es exactamente igual a mi pero femenino

-no creo que sea eso...

-!si no es eso ¿que es?!

-!no lo se percy!¿que tal si solamente es una gran similitud y nada mas

-bien pero por ahora puedo estar solo

Annabeth asintio, Percy le dio un beso en los labios y se fue. Percy fue a la cabaña de Poseidon. Nico Di Angelo estaba recargado en la pared. En las sombras como siempre. Su hermana mayor Bianca Di Angelo habia muerto en una mision hace unos años y eso lo habia dejado completamente distinto a como estaba. Su cabello negro como las sombras, ojos oscuros, su piel palida, sus ojeras y su tipica camisa con una calabera de dibujo. A pesar que solo tenia trece años parecia como de diez y seis.

-hola- le dije

-hola- dice y me ve -¿porque andas de ese animo?

-por algo-

Se encogio en hombros y volvio a sus pensamientos, a veces ese chico le da escalofrios.

Entro en la cabaña de Poseidon y se dio una sorpresa al ver a su medio hermano, Tyson

-Hermano!-grito Tyson y abrazo a Percy y casi le rompe la columna pero se limita a sonreir.

Ahi estaba su primer medio-hermano descubierto, con su pelo negro reboloteado, su unico ojo, sus dientes torcidos pero ya habia crecido como unos treinta centimentros

-HOLA GRANDULON! dijo Percy

-Papi me dejo pasar aqui unas semanas

-eso es genial Tyson pero ahora estoy cansado

-claro! duerme hermano

Tyson lo dejo de abrazar y empezo a arreglar la cabaña de Poseidon que era un chiquero, le dijo a Percy que talvez ayudaria a los chicos de Hefesto a idear cosas y cosas asi. Percy solo asentia y miraba la litera, hasta que se durmio.

Percy piensa que los sueños de los Meztisos apestan, solo te muestran cosas que pasan

Percy estaba parado en un lugar asi como los cuarenta o treinta, habia una chica de cabello negro con la piel bronceada que estaba dibujando cosas en hojas de papel mientras una mujer mas o menos entre los treinta y algo preparaba la cena.

-Madre ¿cuando conocere a mi padre?- le pregunto la chica

-Muy pronto Selene, yo lo se

La chica, Selene se volteo y Percy vio que era la misma chica que esta en el campamento. Dibujaba a un hombre guapo en la hoja, con cabello oscuro y una barba negra que salia del mar

-Ojala llegue a conocerlo- murmuro la chica

Su madre una mujer casi identica a ella. Estaba sollozando y luego paso algo que dejo sin aliento a Percy. Un terremoto empezo a sacudir la casa. La estufa cayo en un agujero. Poseidon llego a la casa de la mujer y se quedo para ver como se la tragaba la tierra. Selene gritaba por su madre. Poseidon la agarro para evitar que cayera a una grieta. Poseidon sabia porque su hermano, Hades queria llevarselas, Zeus le habia lastimado pero Poseidon no iba a permitirse perder a su hija. Se la llevo fuera de la casa.

-POSEIDON- resono la voz de un hombre

-MADRE!- gritaba la chica -SUELTEME!

-NO, EH PERDIDO A TU MADRE NO TE PERDERE A TI!- dijo Poseidon y la conjelo en un cubo de hielo de agua salada y salto con su hija al agua

Percy se levanto sobresaltado, tenia sudor pegado a la frente ¿porque Poseidon no le habia dicho que tenia a una hermana?¿o porque traerla hasta ahora?¿amo mas a la madre de Selene que a la suya? preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Se metio a bañar por que estaba muy pegajoso

Salio se vistio, hora de la cena. Salio y se sento en la mesa de Poseidon junto a Tyson. Dio la mitad de su comida a los dioses. Selene...su hermana estaba sentada con Quiron hablando de no sabe que. Quiron se paro y dijo:

-Es hora de Captura la Bandera ya saben los equipos. Los olimpicos vs. los dioses menores (los cuales han ganado casi todas asta ahora)- dice Quiron mientras los chicos de Ares se quejan

-¿que hay de la nueva?-dice un chico de Ares

-Es guapa puede ser de Afrodita- Parloteo una de las chicas de Afrodita, Piper se asqueaba algunas veces de los comentarios de sus hermanas

-no todas las bonitas tienen que ser de Afrodita- dijo Piper

Selene si que era bonita que parecia que usaba maquillaje pero Percy no sabia si Selene conocia el maquillaje o algo parecido

-por ahora, ella estara con Afrodita-

¿como se llama?- quizo saber la cabaña de Hefesto

-A un no lo sabemos, no recuerda ni como se llama

A Percy se le salio el nombre de su hermana

-!SE LLAMA SELENE!

Todos le voltearon a ver. Selene solo lo veia sonriendo, una sonrisa que le daba escalofrios... la suya. Percy se encogio en hombros.

-Bien, Selene se va con las chicas de Afrodita- Anuncio Quiron -PREPARENCE, ARMENCE Y YA SABEN QUE LOS LIMITES SON EN EL LAGO

Percy se armo, se repartieron asi, Ares, Atenea y Apolo irian por la bandera. Demeter, Poseidon y Afrodita eran defensas. Hefesto, Hermes, Dionisio protegian laa bandera. Se acomodaron, Percy saco a Riptide, Sono el cuerno y los chicos de Ares, Atenea y Apolo iban hacia el grupo contrario. La lucha se veia por todo eso claro, nada de mutilaciones, ni asesinatos.

Las cabañas de Nemesis, Hecate hiban hacia el grupo de Percy. La lucha se desato. Una hija de Nemesis iba directo hacia Percy pero demeter hizo crecer plantas y le enredo sus pies y callo y eso la enfurecio y maldijo. Percy fue contra un hijo de Hecate y bueno es magico y lo golpeo con un choque magico de no se que y algo paso y no lo hozo Percy. Una ola gigante de agua se poso sobre ellos y los mojo a todos, Percy recibio dos tajos en los brazos con una espada. Las chicas de Afrodita se quejaban de que estaban empapadas y claro Piper puso los ojos en blanco. Selene habia recibido un corte en el muslo. Demeter no se quejaba pero si q estaba molesta.

Percy y Selene saltaron al agua al casi mismo tiempo. Las heridas de Percy si que se curaban rapido en el agua, ahora descubririan de quien es hija Selene. Primero salio Selene recuperada y Percy unos minutos despues. La Cabañas de los Olimpicos ganaron por primera vez en meses. Yeih -penso Percy de mala gana- Ahora tenngo una hermana mayor

Quiron se acerco y dijo:

-LAS CABAÑAS DE LOS OLIMPICOS GANAN...- se detubo en seco al ver sobre la cabeza de Selene

Un tridente se poso sobre la cabeza de Selene. La cabaña de Afrodita se enfado por que ella no era su hermana y Piper se veia feliz por que sus hermanas se habian puesto molestas. Obvio Piper adora a sus hermanos y hermanas pero le encanta verlos enojados.

-SALVE SELENE...-empezo Quiron, arrodillandose- HIJA DEL DIOS DE LOS MARES Y AJITADOR DE TIERRAS. SALVE HIJA DE POSEIDON


End file.
